doomlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Infection
When the enemy swarmed across the doomlords, they had no choice but to flee and hide in caves, going against their spartan natures. After many years of hiding, the doomlords climbed out of their holes to roam the surface once again. However, the enemy was not truly gone! Before the enemy, doomlords were united as one army, with the separate hordes acting as specialist branches. Now, they fight each other, greedy for soul energy. This is of course the result of the infection- the invisible influence the enemy left behind. Fighting the Infection When you gain enough experience to get to level 19, you learn of the infection and how to fight it (see: legend). You begin at 50% infection, and after each level-up, you get the chance to purify your mind with a large sum of soul-energy and reduce it by 1%. However, you have just 24 hours to beat it as it recognizes your development and acts fast. To fight the infection, it costs 300*you level. At level 68, you observe those around you in greater detail and you are able to understand the infection at a deeper level. As a result, you can target the infection with greater clarity and reduce it by 2% for each level-up. At level 78, you are able to fight it by 3% for each level and at level 88, you reduce it by 4% for each level. Complete Clarity The first person to beat the infection on server 1 was: INSERT HERE The first person to beat the infection on server 2 was: INSERT HERE The first person to beat the infection on server 3 was: INSERT HERE Cleansing your mind and soul means you are more in control of your physical body, resulting in an instant +5 to all attributes. The space the infection took up in your conscience now leaves a greater capacity to learn: the maximum of all skills is increased by +5, but this is only achievable with the extra energy of mindboost! Because you understand the infection better, you are able to sap extra soul energy from the controlled part of a doomlord: the greater the infection, the greater the loot (10% infection =10% increase, 100% infection = 100% increase) At level 68, 78, 88, 98 (and so on), you get the option to permanently increase a level cap by +5 (instead of the cap just being mindboostable). For example: At level 68, you can choose the option to add a permanent +5 to your creative affinity, meaning it would appear on your skills list as 55. Achieving 55 creative affinity is otherwise impossible without using mindboost ( a faf with skills needed all the time ie. disadvanced development, energy harness etc.). I'm not sure if you can do this permanent boost twice (go from 55 to 60 creative affinity at level 78). To get the maximum out of the skill benefit, you must build up your skills a little more: To get the 45 building, you must have the standard skill at 23 and +22 with mind boost, it will not work at 20 base level +25, so it follows the normal mind boosting rules. Benefits: *+5 attributes *+5 mindboosting capacity of skills *+5 permanent boost to a skill every 10 levels starting at 68 *Greater loot from infected doomlords Utter Madness The first person to be fully possed by the infection on server 1 was: INSERT HERE The first person to be fully possed by the infection on server 2 was: INSERT HERE The first person to be fully possed by the infection on server 3 was: INSERT HERE At 100% infection, you are blind to morals and in your madness, you may attack any player from any horde- even your own. The evil becomes a part of you and its ethereal techniques give you greater looting capabilities: +50% soul energy from duels. Benefits: *Can attack anyone other than your clan *+50% SE from duels Category:Personal Development